1. Field of the Invention
The utility model relates to the technical field of wireless communication, and particularly to a wireless transmission device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people's lives have been filled with advertisements in various forms: posters on bus stop signs, television advertisements, outdoor big-screen advertisements, building advertisements, subway advertising machines, and the like. However, advertisers and investors are unaware of how much advertising revenue can be actually attained from advertisements that easily cost hundreds of thousands and even millions of dollars every month, how many people pay attentions to these advertisements, and if the public is interested in these advertisements.
In addition, with the continuous development of advertising technology, more and more advertisement developers have noted the above problems and have tried in different ways to achieve the interaction between advertising machines and advertisement receivers, e.g. touch-interaction type advertising machines, inquiry machines, and other machines that are poplar at present, and these machines are provided for the purpose of collecting and counting the number and personal information of advertisement receivers to further achieve interaction. However, interaction can be realized only in a one-to-one (one advertising machine can be operated only by one person at a time) mode no matter which way is adopted. Moreover, operation of the advertising machine can be performed only at a short distance, which reduces the utilization efficiency of the advertising machine.